CC Is My Love
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: An alternate universe, featuring C.C. as the main character, along with an OC of mine. C.C. is a slave girl who was abused daily by the lackeys of the Yamato family, but someone save her from her fate and gives her freedom. C.C. is OOC. C.C. X OC.


**_C.C. Is My Love_**

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

Prologue Story

C.C. is a slave girl who was abused daily by the lackeys of the Yamato family, a yakuza family who is famous for their mixed members of outcast gangsters, both male and female members. The family is a well known Yakuza family throughout Japan, and their status has earned them the "The Kings of Dragons", due to their victories of many yakuza fights.

In the present time, C.C. is a beautiful, 18 year old girl with perfect womanly curves. She has long, elegant green hair, beautiful golden eyes, and her skin are white, smooth, and perfect. She is an orphan, became a slave since Yamato, the past head of the Yamato family, found her in a slave house in Kyoto, and bought her as she is the only child slave who are sold in the house. He raised her to become a maid for the family out of kindness, albeit she is still a slave according to a contract. However, the head of the Yamato family died out of heart attack in 2002, and the family is in chaos. The confusion regarding who should lead the family caused C.C. to become a slave back, and she was abused nearly everyday by the members of the family. 1n 2007, Koji Yamato, the only son of Abarai, has become the leader and the head of the Yamato family. However, her slavery status is not abolished as the contract is is still legit. The condition for C.C. to be freed from her contract is if someone bought her with the same price the late Abarai Yamato bought her when she was a child slave.

* * *

**C1: Fate Meets**

_**19/10/2009**_

None of the family members stay in the Yamato Mansion, and only C.C., Koji Yamato, and his wife stay in the mansion. One day, C.C. was sweeping the floor in the Yamato Mansion's hall...

"It has been 10 years since I first started working in this house..." said C.C. sadly. She worked for the Yamato family for 10 years since she was brought in by the late Abarai Yamato. Koji Yamato, son of Abarai, is the current head of the Yamato family. He treats her like a normal maid, unlike his henchman who doesn't respect her and regards her as slave.

A gangster with an eyepatch came from the entrance, and start asking C.C. a question.

"Hey you. Where is Master Yamato?" said by the gangster. C.C. didn't answer and kept on sweeping the floor, and the gangster started to get angry.

"I will ask you one more time, where is he!?" the gangster shouted. C.C. turned to face him directly, although she was a bit scared of him.

"I don't know." said C.C. flatly.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know, girl!? You have been working in this shit house for a long time! And yet you don't know where is he!?" shouted by the gangster.

"I don't know. Master Yamato never told me anything. He always gone out on his own without telling me. Not even Lady Ka..." replied C.C. flatly.

The gangster got angry, and slapped C.C. so hard before she could finish her sentence. C.C. fell to the ground hard, and then the gangster proceeded to choke her and lift her on air.

"I always hated your attitude, bitch. Don't you know how to respect your elders!?" the gangster shouted. The gangster thrown her to the ground, and tried to rape her. Suddenly, someone hit him on the face, which knocked him down to the ground.

"Stop this. Now." said by the unknown man.

"Who the hell are you!?" said by the gangster. C.C. looked to her saviour. He is a young boy, probably late teens, albeit mildly obese. He has a cute looking face, with a black hair. He wears casual clothes, and the colour of his overall clothes, was black. Despite he was in a mansion, he was wearing a sunglasses.

"I will not say it one more time. Release her, or die." said by the young boy.

"Who do you think you are, you punk ass!? Alright, die now!" said the gangster. The gangster tried to punch him with his free hand, but the young boy merely throw him off ground with one hand, and stomped repeatedly on the gangster's face.

"Scum like you should know that girls are not playthings to abuse or whatever." said by the man. The gangster was badly beaten by the young man, and he was scared as hell now.

"Get the hell outta this mansion, and never come back here as a yakuza member, and if I see you lay a hand on any woman..." commanded the young man. He took out a handgun from inside of his jacket.

"I will kill you." declared the young man.

The gangster was scared by the threat, and he quickly bowed to him before running off to find Master Yamato. The young man looked to C.C. with a sad and concerning look.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the young man. The man took out his sunglasses, revealing his black coloured eyes. C.C. stared at him for a while, because she think he is very cute, even though he is a bit... overweight. C.C. nodded timidly, and the young man carried her up so that she can stand.

"...Thank you, sir. Thank you for saving me from him." said C.C..

"It's nothing. Any other good man will do the same. What is your name, pretty lady?" asked the young man. C.C. blushed slightly, as not many people called her pretty.

"My name is... C.C.. I am a slave in this mansion." replied C.C. shyly.

"C.C. huh? I'm Dean Xafner. Pleased to meet you." replied the young man too. He took her left hand and kissed it softly, an action which made C.C. blushed brightly.

"Where is Master Yamato, C.C.?" asked Dean.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Xafner, but I am afraid I don't know where is Master Yamato now." answered C.C..

"Oh... I need to see him as soon as possible. It is urgent." said the young man.

"Um, are you one of Master's friend?" asked C.C..

"Yeah, we were schoolmates, and we are both members of a Karate Club together in school before." replied Dean.

Suddenly, the doors of the mansion opened, and a rugged, tough young man came to approach C.C. and Dean. He had various scars on his face, with a tough look on his face. He held a katana in his right hand, and a wine bottle in his left hand. The man is Koji Yamato, the head of the Yamato family.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Ends**

* * *

1. C.C. is out of character way too much, so I apologise first.

2. Most of the main characters from Code Geass series will be minor characters, except C.C., and my original protagonist.

3. Not a good fan fiction, but I did my best.

4. My grammar sucks, so I apologise again.


End file.
